Neko Roma
by The Red Gamer Of Awesomeness
Summary: Romano makes a drunken bet with England. The result? Romano gets turned into a neko! Spamano and other parings may be included
1. The Bet

hey guy! This is an idea I came up eith at random...so here it is! I do not own Hetalia or its characters unfortunatly, so engoy the story this will have more chapters im not sure how many also revew with ideas i might use them when I run out!

Neko Roma

Ch 1: The Bet

"Mio dio" Romano complained as he held his head trying to stop his pounding headache. "I shouldn't have drank so much, Damn it" He slowly got up from the bed trying not to wake the still sleeping Spaniard next to him and when to the bathroom for some medicine to help with his aching head.

Lovino yawned and rubbed at his eye sleepily as he rummaged though the cabinet. He took two pills after finding the appropriate bottle and got a drink from the sink complaining that the it tasted horrible. Romano stretched and looked in the mirror. He screamed and jumped startled, almost falling.

"Wha!? R-Roma! What happened!" Spain asked startled awake by Romano's scream.

"I-I...What the hell!?" Romano shouted after getting over the initial shock and he ran out of the bathroom bumping into Antonio.

"Roma?...G-Gato?" Spain asked looking down at his petit lover.

"What the hell happened last night!?" Romano yelled.

"Mi amor, you...you just went out drinking...how did you...?"Antonio asked just as confused as Romano. Lovino gasped as he finally remembered.

_"I can too drink more than you, you bastard!" Romano exclaimed loudly slamming his cup down on the table. _

_"I'd like to see you try" England challenged._

_"Okay I'll prove it!" Roma shouted._

_"Fine, if you can drink more than me then I'll...I'll...clean your house for a month...and if I win you have to...let me try out one of my new spells on you!" England said._

_"You're on, you jerk!" Romano agreed and started to down as many drinks as he could._

"That English bastard!" Romano ran to the phone and called up England. "The hell did you do to me?" He shouted before England even sayed a word.

"Romano?" The tired brit asked.

"No i'm a fucking fairy, Yes it's me, you Jerk!" England sighed

"What do you want?" He asked still half asleep.

"The fuck did you do to me!?" Romano screamed.

"Could you be more specific?" England yawned lazily.

"I'm fucking part cat, you ass!" Arthur moved though phone away from his ear to save his hearing as Roma cursed at him.

"Yes...I figured and you shouldn't be so shocked you know, you did lose the bet after all" England explained. The realization hit Romano like a rock...he had lost...and of all people to England!

"Damn it" He muttered under his breath That bastard had to of cheated!

"Just chang me back bastard!" Roma shouted.

"I can't" England replied simply.

"The Fuck to you mean 'you cant'! You made me like this now chang me back!" Roma yelled at the Brit as Spain hugged him from behind and rested his head on Roma's shoulder trying to calm him.

"It's fine, Mi amor, don't worry you look so cute with kitty ears" He whispered.

"Fuck off, and I'm not cute nor am I a kitty!" Roma snapped at the Spaniard. England sighed waiting until the two stoped fighting or more so until Romano stoped yelling at Spain.

"I can't because I can't find the spell book I used last night, But the spell should wear off in a few weeks."

"A few weeks!? Fuck no! You are gonna get your lazy ass up and find that damned book!" Romano shouted.

"I'll look but there's no guaranty I'll find it so for now you're just going to have to deal." England said.

"Fuck you!" Romano said and hung up the phone.

"What'd he say Roma?" Spain asked siting on the bed next to where Romano was standing.

"He can't fucking find his stupid spell book to chang me back!" Roma yelled still pissed off by the entire situation.

"And what's so bad about that? Now you can be mi gatito pequeno!" Spain said happily and patted Romano's head.

"I'm not a damn cat!" Roma growled.

"Aw but you are, mi amor" Spain started twirling Romano's curl around his finger and scratching behind Romano's cat ears.

"S...stop that! I-I'm not in the mood for...that" Roma said trying his best not to purr. Spain smiled and wrapped his legs around Romano's waist pulling him closer.

"But, Mi gatito pequeno, you look so cute right now" He leaned over and kissed Romano only to pushed away. Roma took a step back and crossed his arms pouting and looking slightly flustered.

"I said I'm not in the mood damn it, I'm more so in the mood to kick that stupid brits ass from here to next week." Roma said and started to walk off to the kitchen "I'm going to cook something" Spain sighed and got up to follow him.

"So what are we gonna cook, Mi gatito pequeno?" Spain asked.

"We arn't gonna cook anything, I'm going to make some Ciriola and don't call me that, you jerk!" Roma snapped at the Spaniard.


	2. BTT Invasion

IM ALIVE! sorry it took my soo long to update this Bassyluvv(Like four numbers of something here) has been hounding me to work on his maids, Chaotic and ive had noooooo ideas where to go ith this so guess what? The BTT was added! XD please reveiw and idease are very welcome cuz im still not sure where im going with this one. Happy Reading! ~Red

Neko Roma  
Ch 2: BTT Invasion

"Fuck." Romano muttered to himself frustrated. He had gotten himself completely tangled up in a bunch of red yarn and it seemed the more he tried to get out the more the yarn wound its way around him.

"Damn tomato bastard better get back soon!" He yell still fighting with the yarn.

"Mi gatito pequeno, I'm home!" Antonio said happily as he walked through the door after a few hours of shopping. Lovino had stayed home not wanting to be seen as a Neko.

"What took you so long, tomato bastard?" Said Romano, who was siting on the floor in front of the couch.

Spain smiled trying not to laugh at the sight before him. He placed the bags down on the coffee table and crouched down to be at eye level with Romano.

"How did you manage to do this?" Spain said holding back his laughter and he started to help untangle his little Lovi.

"I...that's not of your business, you jerk!" Romano replied blushed slightly.

"Mi amor, your so cute when you're all tangled up and defenseless." Spain said and he stoped untangling Roma from the yarn.

"What are you getting at, you jerk."

"You just look so sweet." Spain started to scratch behind Roma's cat ears causing him to purr loudly. "Aw, you're just like a kitty!" Antonio said laughing.

"Sh-shut up! I am not!" Romano shouted blushing. "Just untangle me, damn it!"

"Okay." Spain pouted a bit but untangled Roma.

"G-grazie," Roma muttered as quietly as he could looking away from Spain and blushing.

"Your welcome!" Spain said happily and got up grabbing the bags off the table, going into the kitchen to put the food way.

When Spain was done and walked back into the living room he had to try his hardest not to laugh at Lovi. The little Neko had gotten himself partially tangled up in the yarn again and had a bit of it in his mouth tugging on it harshly.

"I said rip, damn you," He growled.

Spain chuckled "You could just cut it." He said as he sat down on the couch behind Romano.

"But I need to rip it! I wont let this stupid yarn defeat me!" Romano shouted at Antonio letting the yarn slip out of his mouth.

Spain smiled and started to twirl Romano's curl around his finger "You're to cute" He stated.

"P-pervert!" Roma yelled and moved away from Spain immediately, Antonio still not fully realizing the effect the curl had on his petit lover.

Just then the door was swung open. "Keseseses~! Ze awesome me is here!"

"Bastard! Why are you here!?" Yelled Romano.

"Onhonhon~ We came to see if Spain would come have a drink with us tonight" France answered entering after Prussia.

"Damn it! Leave now!" Roma yelled.

Gilbert rolled his eyes "So Antonio, you vant to come? I even convinced mein awesome Mattie to go this time" Prussia asked.

"Angleterre is coming too." France added.

"That British bastard? Oh hell no!" Romano yelled.

"Come on it could be fun." Spain said trying to convince him.

"No."

"Please?" Spain asking and scratched behind Romas new kitty ears.

"S-stop, I said no." He said a blush slowly creeping across his face.

"Pretty please?" Spain started to twirl Roma's hair cure around his finger.

"A-ah...F-fine, you jerk." Roma finally agreed.

"Hey vhats up vith ze ears und tail?" Prussia smirked "You two veren't doing some kind of veird cosplay foreplay?"

"M-mi amigo! No!"

"Onhonhon~ its nothing to be ashamed of mon ami" France laughed.

"You Bastards! We were not!" Lovino shouted angrily and embarrassed.


End file.
